Lily guides Harry:Absorbs Horcrux
by EdTheBeast
Summary: This is M for ideas, verbiage, & thoughts. Pregnancy, Polygamy, Harem, Coven, & describes having had sex. Will be probably be three or so chapters at most. Thought it would be one chapter, originally. Born to start 3rd year. 3rd to 5th/6th. Then end.


_**I've added a bit. There is a sentence I saw that was off, but can't find it now.**_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, and everyone she sold, partnered, leased, et al. own the Harry Potter Universe. I just play in it for fun. No money made. Enjoy.**

**Lily's or third person POV:**

**Age Fifteen Months:**

The runic circle & ritual enchantment had worked. He AK'd us. I was heading for the after life. I could see a frowning James. The nothing, but a blurry landscape. Suddenly a very small, sick looking snake boy said. 'Yes I can take over him. Harry Potter will kill Lord Voldemort, but Harry Potter will be him & shall rule them all.'

If it was not for the rant; I would not have realized I was inside my baby boy. I attacked Tommy. I had lost everything. He would not take my baby boy. I was a whole soul versus the 0.0078125 soul. (Split Soul in 1/2 Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary. Split Soul 1/4 Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Split Soul 1/8 Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Split Soul 1/16 Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Split Soul 1/32 House Gaunt's Lordship Ring. 1/64 Gryffindor's Phylactery in Nagini. 1/128 Harry.) I absorbed the knowledge; Harry was sick for three months.

I gave up 10% of my soul, to destroy the 8 hundredths of a soul that kept trying to interfere. I did not realize, what I gave up! But I was happier, not remembering the tortures, deaths, rapes & three things of mine (Husband; Son; Pregnancies)! I know they were important, but I'm happier, not thinking about it.

**Age Six:**

I could not pull us away. I saw that Petunia had made her bed & slept in it; but I was not happy about that. I saw she was beat, till he remolded her into a shrew, soulless woman. I cried for a year. I cried, begged the Goddess, to set things right.

I was the only reason he was not another Riddle. I bathed him in my Love. I was proud he tried; but a child is almost no match for the conditioning of Obedience. Again, if not for me...

Mrs Figg; poor woman. A mistress of Kneazles & a powerful witch. Now a broken shattered squib. Her husband dead. She has no magic & looks twice Tune's age. I wonder if my luv could help her later.

**Age Eleven:**

Harry's reintroduction was as bright as it could be. I noticed things though. Hagrid seemed not himself. A goblin came to Harry & Hagrid. He took them to his booth. This was not the way of the Goblins. Something is not right!

I helped influence his getting a bag of Holding; with anti theft charms. While he day dreamed, I took over & made sure he would not be ripped off. Madam Malkin's was a very slow time for him. Just as I had used wandless magic to get him food at night. I protected my Love, Harry. He was still a little below average in height. But his muscle tone was superior. The girls would love him, just as I do.

Susan Bones, Heiress; was getting ready for the trip. Her twin sisters, ten months younger than her were also getting ready for the train. She had been born October 22, 1980. Rose & Holly were born August 21, 1981. They were both a little smaller, being twins. But they seemed even younger for some reason. Of course being taken out of mum as she died from the last Death Eater attacks, probably did not help.

If only Dumbledore had been there sooner. I sometimes wonder, if they are maybe Aunties kids & not my sisters thinks Susan. I don't really remember anything, being around a year old.

**Platform 9 3/4**

'What is that Harridan screeching about.' Harry needs to shut her up, talking about Muggles out in the open. Something is not right. She has a Prefect, two younger boys & another boy going into school. The little girl...answers her mum... No Harry, use your brain. Something is not right, again.

Where is Alice & Frank. Poor Neville looks so down trodden; my poor godson. Maybe my love can help him. Why is he carrying Frank's wand. I can see it is still Franks, it will not work for him.

**School First Year:**

I am so pissed; cannot anyone see that the DADA guy is possessed. Probably a Rakaska, or Vampire. I must not let my guard down. I will protect my love. Why am I having Harry spend so much time, helping these girls. They look similar to their sister, the Hufflepuff, but I have this warm feeling. I just do not understand it.

Good thing I helped my Love learn those spells early. He is great with real use, just like...Oh well. He needs someone who is more studious. The Granger girl or Patil in Ravenclaw maybe...I will think on it. He is so loyal, brave, & shy...I'm not sure, what would be best for him, besides me. But unless I can leave & get a body, he will always be my love, just not my husband & father to my children. Something about that...Oh well!

He is getting top marks in applied, needs help in theory. Why can I not make him hear me, so I could train, my love. All Hollows Eve was just sickening. If it was not for my Harry; Mione would be dead.

He is teaching her applied, while she teaches all four of them theory. Susan would be a good Lady Potter...Her sisters...Lady Peverell & Gryffindor. But Mione is life bound to Harry. The twins also now. But I like her, she is a lot like I was. Lady Ambrosia, maybe...

'What is Quirrel doing with Susan. Harry you must go see. Harry & his girls wonder over to the Professor. One of the girls, notice he is using his wand on her sister & attacks. He twirls, his hand & wand striking my Harry. He starts to shriek, turning to ash. Voldy, the moldy had possessed him. To bad, my protection; of my love, ended him...Heh Heh...

I saw Dumbledore start to cast after Riddle's small main piece fled. I took Harry over & yelled Mind Magik Protective Maximus, reflective. Harry collapsed, but Dumbledore lost a lot of his memory. If he had not been twirling his wand going for maximum on a hard to power spell & started to cast "Oblivi..." Many would not have realized what he tried. Minerva, Pomfrey, & Amelia got a vow from him. I made sure I would hear. Those tracking charms, health charms, etc. Are a two way street for the smart charms witch...Heh Heh...

Most students went home the next day for the winter Hols. The things that went around. Harry was starting to be called the defender of light. The black skull, with snake coming out its mouth, dripping blood; was a sure way to help my Harry. When Tommy shit for brains fled out. The quick charm worked. My Love will be protected & have his followers. It is past time, that old coot, stepped down. He must be senile.

Amelia gave Harry the Vassalage of House Bones. Now Mione is learning about Harry. Not those trashy books, but his Over Lordship. She does not know about him being the right hand of the Crown. Or his other Lordships. Of course neither does he. Hmmm...need to figure how to fix that. Susan & Amelia are his, life debts again. Using Susan to assassinate her Aunt, was sneaky of Tommy.

The twins follow Harry, like love sick puppies; it is so cute. To young to have, but in three or four years, they will all be his. Including the hidden Amelia. That charm, it showed me how young her & Minerva, really are. Interesting schematics for Transfiguration & Charms. Sort of unbelievable, except it is magic. If it was not for the Marauders, being my best friends; I would not see the magical Animagus they both were.

Nekos, in the Japanese lingo. Minerva has died three times, while Amelia has died four. So if the folk lore is right six & five times more, before they are gone. Must get him, as Minerva, is a good witch. How to make sure he gets her life debt...Have to think...

**X-mas Year One:**

My Love got the Peverell Artifact back, from the headmaster. Old coot, must not realize, only the Potter blood & his loves can use the full abilities of the Hollows. Another thing, I need my love to know...Hmmm...Get Harry to read the Beedle the Bard Book to the twins, to relax. Susan & Mione will half listen. His cloak will soon enough, catch their attention.

I'm glad I took Harry over that night. Neville would have died, Ron would be no real loss. He is a spy on Harry. His sister next year, trying to take Harry's Love. Oh the bitch will not. I choose his girls, no...I vett his girls. I must keep that arrogant part of Riddle, I absorbed in check. **I WILL NOT CONTROL MY LOVE. HE IS MY LOVE & MASTER!** Dummy actually put the real stone their. Have to see how it works. Glad the Mirror was destroyed, beyond repair!

**Valentines:**

Moody as a DADA. Must keep inside Harry. He is too paranoid to trust. He might hurt me. If I'm hurt to bad, I cannot protect my Harry. It is strange, being able to now link with Hedwig. She loves my Harry. If she had a human body...She would be, his perfect broodmare. The stone, I wonder! But, never mind. Harry will have a Coven of ten girls. So, no one girl needs to be a breeder for my Harry. Though if I had a body, I would do it.

That necklace...Cursed I could see...The perfect way to bring Minerva into my Harry's soon to be Harem. He has started to have wet dreams. It is weird, He & I are doing it, but Harry has brown eyes, & I seem ten years older to him. Malfoy got saved. Who would have thought Millicent Bulstrode would try to kill Minerva, screaming: 'Why did you not just take the necklace.'

An obvious set up. The other Death Nibblers are now broke into at least three different groups. One has possible girls for Harry's Coven. Have to see what I can do. The ice princess & her luv sister would be of help, to my love!

**Summer Between Year One & Two:**

If only I could kill Vernon. Pet would do whatever Harry demanded. She is now only a perfect slave. Dudley hit her, at Vernon's urging. Only here a week, no something must be done. Well, hopefully, that will work. Dumbledore has pissed me off. To think, I pretty much hero worshiped him; just like Mione did.

Well, this is satisfying. Maybe this will turn Dudley around. Pet will be Harry's slave. She is now, no longer good for anything else. Well, he could practice with her, but she looks like shit, these days. Scotland yard came. They had arrested Vernon. The Trust money did not show, where it came from. He never paid taxes. The bloody cupboard, paid his one way trip to jail. Then to Hell, thanks to those inmates.

Hedwig was a dream. The potion from the stone being able to have her transform. The two magicals in the jail, made sure Vernon suffered. They were there for manslaughter & torture of their families killers. Those Death Eaters of Notts, were torn apart. Still ten years prison term. I recruited them. I'm Lady Godiva. I love my synonym.

I have now a military force to save my Harry. They have found & recruited others, those that the Death Eaters have hurt. They are recruiting muggleborns. My Lord, will be protected.

Parkinson, Avery, Crabbe, & Goyle gone...Malfoy almost. If he had not been fighting Arthur & the Harridan/slut/traitor of Harry. Most of her kids, as well as Arthur, are great for Harry. Her, her bitch & Ron...Must not forget Albus. Wait, what is that in "Ginny's" cauldron. Quick, got it. Another piece of that shit, Tommy.

**Second Year:**

He does not know that he is talking to me. The trip in time. Poor Hagrid, a patsy to the end. Myrtle was interesting. I never really spent the time, talking to the Ravenclaw, before. If I can get her a body, she will be Harry's...Wait...Hmmm...This Xmas I could release Harry's poor Aunts soul from her body. Dudley had gone to Smeltings. It would be easy for Myrtle to have her body. A bit old, but...I'll ask her.

Yes, got the passage open, have the Roosters in the silenced cage. That was easy. Harry, you need to contact the Goblins. Go to Privet Drive for the Hols. Things are changing for the better. Damn girl. Harry is a puddle. Myrtle, Harry needs to see the Goblins tomorrow. No more sex tonight, OK dear. You will be his forever.

It was weird, she brewed the potion; she had been working on for her mastery. It de-aged Pet's body. Had to teach her Minerva & Amelia's charm. Also had to break her hand. The signatures would not match. She was a Ravenclaw; she understands. Good thing we got his journal back from Scotland yard.

The rights to it. The book & movie, paid for everything here to be great. Dudley is doing OK. Dudley called her a slut. She is my Harry's pet. His practice broodmare. How dare that fat pig. Well, that cost a bit, but now he is Fat Marge's problem.

**X-Mas:**

Slut, your preggo, how could you...Ahhh...OK, it will be hard, but if we induce an early birth; no one will realize how young your body is. I will make sure.

The Goblins were ecstatic. They worship Harry. A proven warrior. A good friend to them. It was nice, he gave them 40%. 10% to the school; 25% for scholarships for those who could not pay to go. All girls, only of course; teh heh. The goblins are a polygamous society. Only the Kings family, is paired to girls. They are only with him. No switching partners, like all the others. Hmmm... That daughter of the king is not bad for a goblin.

**Valentines:**

The jewelry, he had runed, superb. His girls will be protected, somewhat. Mione has looked up Covens, Lordships, & the Wizengamot. She has pulled Luna, Neville, the Patils, & Su Li's family in. Cho Chang's family joined also. Cho though, I don't like much. Seems like Ginny, a Fan girl, that would not love my Harry, just his fame & position.

Maybe I was wrong. Eleven is to small for my Harry. Nineteen would be better to protect him. Luna gave herself to him. All I had to do, was activate her seer abilities. The sickness, pain, & suffering, let me see what is to possibly happen. She is bound to Harry, permanently. She will give him, beautiful children. She now, just sees the major turning points. She is Harry's, through & through. He is the only one to stop the world's destruction. Tommy shows the world, the bad side. Harry will show the good.

I can't believe Amelia & Minerva. Their Xmas present had made both of them Preggo. Both with twin girls. Maybe nineteen is to small. His daughters would make, powerful mates for him. Oh, I wish I had a body. My Harry, making me Preggo.

**Summer Year Two:**

This elf is pissing me off. Had Harry use the phone, to call Mione. Then getting her an owl for her family...Hmmm...Emma is not bad looking. If she was not married to Dan, she would be a good den mother & slut for MY Harry. OK, all his girls. I now know what is going on. Someone is blocking the mail.

Dumbleshit has probably been doing it forever. Where is the gifts from thankful people, for my Harry. The House elves, will need to be brought under control. Yes. Lucius Malfoy & Draco dead. The Death Mark over them. The shits of Toms, will be in a panic...Hmmm...Cissy needs a new husband. Wish Sirius had not chased Peter.

Wait, what the hell...Stupefy...Well, well...Peter...The chaos of this. Amelia & Minerva getting Sirius free, yes. Damn my old friend, you look half dead, just like poor Remus there. Yes train Harry & his girls...Hmm Nym would be an excellent addition to the Coven. Dam, now the Harem...Myrtle has created a sex god out of MY Harry. Oh for a body.

The baby is a girl. I wonder...That is five girls...My Harry will be the only man. So Mote It Be!

1: Rose Evelyn Bones

2: Holly Renee Bones

3: Heiress Susan Michelle Bones

4: Madam Amelia Nan Bones

5: Hermione Jean Granger

6: Lady Minerva Rachelle McGonagall

7: Heiress Luna Selene Lovegood

8: Petunia Evelyn Evans

9: Princess Su Li (of China)

10: Chhatrapati Padma Kali Patil (Princess of India)

11: Nymphadora Calypso Tonks

Neville now has (Hakushaku Cho Airi Chang, Chhatrapati Parvati Lyra Patil, & Heiress Lavender Phoebe Brown. Ron is going Sparse, as Ginny (Guinevere is making blatant sexual moves on Harry & Neville. Forge & Gred are staying far out of it. It was good; for Harry to invest in the Twins shop; even if it is only, an Owl order one, for now. I wonder...

12: (Ice Princess) Heiress Daphne Ashley Greengrass

13: Astoria Sophia Greengrass

14: Heiress Tracey Dorothea Davis

15: Princess Blaise Michelle Zabini (of Greece)

16: Heiress Katie (Kathleen) Colleen Bell

17: Heiress Lisa (Leslie) Josephine Turpin

18: Me: Lily (Horny) Anastasia Evans Potter.

19: Lord Baron Harry James ... Potter; Lord Duke Gryffindor; King Peverell; Lord Earl Ambrosius; Emperor Pendragon.

He needs a few more titles, or the girls being Heiress's...Slytherin by Conquest, Gaunt by Conquest, Lancelot by Conquest...Need to talk to the Goblins again. A blood inheritance test; also a powers test.

**So ends chapter one: Lily thru Harry Year two Summer end!**

Sorry if you became a little lost. Will try to add to it later, when I can finish it!


End file.
